Akrak Couteau/Synopsis
''History Early Life Akrak was born in Detroit, United States in 2005. At the age of fifteen, she earned a place in the Universal Party Faculty's Future Program on California, wherein she met and befriended fellow student Nick Fury and Yen Kellan. Although her listed area of excellence was architecture, her counselors noted that Akrak's ability to manipulate and read others was just as effective to the point that many considered to put her a torturer in the military. After graduating from the Program, she rose to the fore in the Space Projects of United States, which led to her supervising large on-world and deep space construction projects - this increased influence allowed Akrak to land Yen a visiting professorship at the Institute of Applied Science in Chicago. Akrak grew to become a member of the Chicago's Strategic Advisory Cell from GDP, and, despite publicly still being represented as a member of the Corps of Engineers, only those within the cell were aware of Akrak's involvement as a member of the top-secret GDP Special Weapons Group. As part of this group, Akrak returned to studying, particularly in regards to Magi-Tech, and spaceships and others had built for the USA Grand Army. One day, Akrak was visited by Haruko Couteau, her distant-sister that was born in Texas and both got along as they were now members of GDP Special Weapons Group. After many years on the organization, they decided to go higher and become top-officers of Global Pact Defense by joining the GDP Academy. Global Pact Defense's Academy In just 1 year, Akrak Couteau was recognized by all teachers and military officers of the academy as the most magnificent student that the academy ever had thanks to her biological skills and scientific skills that passed through morals and human rights. Despite her high grades at the academy, most of her Human Rights tests were completely 0, ironically, Akrak developed a hatred for Catholics and all kinds of religion once she started to see world logically and blamed religion for keeping people with primitive beliefs that was keeping some people away from the logical truth. During her normal days of class, Akrak usually had to pass by a church to go back home, where she saw parents converting children in Catholics without their permission and desire, what left her even more furious to the point of imagining the Holocaust should have on Catholics and not Jews. Through the year, Akrak studied all religions to discover the logical point of having "fantasy" in human society, however, no matter how she studied it, she never found a point to keep religion on society as she considered it a pile of lies to keep primitive people in line to keep offering their money to all Churches, including Vatican whom she considered to be corrupt Archbishops and priests using gold as their accessories. During this year, Akrak slowly grew up to become a racist and even avoided some of her friends that were said to have Faith on their Gods and even mocked her teacher for having a religion to the point that she threatened to kill them if they touched her. This behavior affected Haruko as well, in a tragic way. Since from then, Akrak became anti-social and spent her whole days in her room writing books of how Religion was useless to the world and even had plans to study the brains of religious to discover a "cure" for this as she thought people with primitive fantasies was some kind chronological and psychological illness. 2 years later, Akrak joined a course of Pedagogy to study human's most deep thoughts, even if she had some knowledge of manipulation to control the minds of people, Akrak desired to study psychological disorder to understand how some people can adopt old ideas like religion and including some political ideas like Socialism, Communism and Democracy (like Pythagoras, Akrak thought the people shouldn't be involved with policy. Her extremism got so intense that her ideas passed from banishing religion to pure genocide. When the Sino KnightWalker War exploded on Europe in 2018, the Global Pact Defense offered support to Catholics and Muslims that were target of KnightWalker Family. Reacting to this, Akrak thought the GDP was a fascist government for helping Muslims (which ironically resulted in many small terrorists attacks on USA) and vowed to take down the GDP and destroy the current USA government. And then, Akrak's career as a mad scientist, doctor and biological terrorist started. Attempt Coup During a political meeting between the USA Preside and South Korean Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo, KnightWalker-led guerrilla forces, under the guise as local garbage services and a crowd of tourists, mount an air and ground assault. Aided inside the White House by treasonous members of Prime Minister Lee’s detail, Nick Fury, an ex-Student from GDP Academy turned private contractor, and aerial cover fire from a US military gunship, the attack results in the eventual capture of the White House. Not only that, during the invasion, Akrak used a powerful biological gas i the city using the pipes of water, causing 5% of the town to be plunged in chaos and death as the virus spread across the town, leaving a wave of chaos. During the chaos, the father of Lucas Kellan, Yen Kellan and his wife, Carla Kellan, were on the middle of the chaos but managed to escape from the gas. Richard Sampson and several top officials are held hostage in the White House bunker, where Prime Minister Lee is killed. Before he is killed,an Agent a alerts the Director of the Secret Service Richard that “Olympus has fallen”. The attack has been masterminded by Akrak Couteau, who was disguised between the South Korea's diplomats. Akrak seeks to use USA President’s hostage status as leverage to force U.S. officials to withdraw military forces from the Europe countries, allowing the civil war to end and steal the codes of USA's mechanical drone army around the world to deactivate it. During the assault by Akrak’s forces on the front lawn, Nick joins the White House’s defenders. He falls back into the building, disables the internal surveillance and gains access to GDP’s satellite phone. Authorized by to proceed, Nick’s first act is to save the President, who Akrak plans to use to force him to reveal his Droid Army code. Meanwhile, Army Chief of Staff General convinces GDP council to order an aerial SEAL assault on the White House in an attempt to enter through the roof and shut down Droid Army, but Akrak’s team deploys an advanced anti-aircraft remote gun system called the Hydra 6, a fully automated weapons system capable of seeking targets independently. Discovering this, Nick advises them to abort the mission, but it proceeds and the Hydra 6 annihilates all but one of the six helicopters before Nick can stop it. Akrak retaliates for the attempted infiltration by killing Vice President Charlie Rodriguez on an open line to the Pentagon crisis room. After Nick disables Kang’s communications, Akrak tries to execute Secretary of Defense Ruth McMillan outside the White House in front of the media, but Nick's intervention allows her to escape and he takes out several more of Akrak’s men in the process. With Akrak's forces dwindling, she fakes her own death as well as US President’s by sacrificing several of her men and the remaining hostages. However, Nick believes that Akrak has faked her death and he believes she will attempt to sneak away. Akrak eventually cracks the President’s code and activate Holo Signal of the Droid Army. As Akrak attempts to escape with the President, Nick kills the remaining terrorists, but the President is shot by Akrak in the stomach when Nick tried to fight Akrak. As Akrak was weaker, she knew she was in danger and used a flash-bang grenade against Nick, which allowed her to escape from the White House using the tunnels Nick disables the Holo Signal with the assistance of GDP's council with only seconds to spare. During daybreak that day, Nick walks out with the President and the survivors of the invasion and is received by the soldiers posted to await their arrival. Sometime after the events, Washington begins to heal from the terrorist attack. At that point, Akrak decided she would leave USA and never return again as her attack was considered one of the worst ground attacks in USA's history and had to find refuge in France, where the KnightWalker Family was installed. Escaping to Europe With her plans ruined by Global Pact Defense, Akrak had no other choice but to escape from the country with the help of some of her terrorists who are connected to KnightWalker Family. After offering 5,000,000$ to terrorists of KnightWalker Family, Akrak managed to steal a plane of TAM in Los Santos and proceeded to kill all passengers on board to leave no witness. Upon arriving in Paris, France, Akrak was received with a welcoming of one of KnightWalker Family's Chairmen, Ashaus. Akrak started to work with Ashaus for some years to create a plan to take revenge on USA and Nick Fury for ruining her plan. For years, Akrak was believed to be dead as the KnightWalker Family declared they shot Akrak to death once she stepped on Paris but that was obviously a lie to keep media away from the truth. Akrak worked as designer of weapons to KnightWalker Family and decided to put her dream into practice by creating a weapon that could destroy whole nations with one shot; this dream lead to the creation of Hand of Apocalypse. Terrorist Attacks During her years missing, Akrak became an arm dealer and a terrorist mastermind that was reportedly responsible for a series of bombings around the globe by selling weapons to terrorists. In September of 2015, Western intelligence locate her compound and the United States launches a drone strike against it, supposedly killing Akrak along with her allies. However, it's revealed Akrak still alive and was working in the deadly project of the Hand of Apocalypse. During her time as a terrorist, Akrak sent countless terrorists attack against Europe and America that resulted in the death of 55,000 people for 4 years, creating civil wars between rebels and terrorists. No much is known about Akrak's current operations during this times, the only fact know about is that she opened a Black Market of terrorists to sell weapons and instigate civil wars to have parts and more money for her future projects. Hand of Apocalypse's Project Akrak joined Eckidina KnightWalker back on her homeland of Paris, where she endured observing days of gladiatorial games in the Petranaki arena, held in celebration of Meckgin. Here, Eckidina announced that KnightWalker Family would be constructing the Hand of Apocalypse, starting its official birth. Eckidina reasoned that making the drones perform work beneath their skill level would increase their ultimate output - despite not being entirely sold on this philosophy, the KnightWalkers began making significant progress on constructing the first Hand of Apocalypse and were already almost finished with the Holokaust Cannon which soon went from resembling a ring to a gyroscopic shape. In an attempt to bring more favor engineers like her old friend, Yen Kellan, Akrak arranged for espionage charges against him to be dropped - Akrak reasoned that gaining more favor from Yen would make him more likely to join the Hand of Apocalypse project when Akrak revealed it to him, and that in turn would give Akrak more influence in the KnightWalker Family and lead to Akrak not having to report to Jeremy Blaire, whom she despised. Akrak contacted Yen and informed him of a job at Helical HyperCom at a large production facility on Ward Walker 201, in an attempt to have the mundane nature of the facility, as well as the continuous KnightWalker Funeral Parlor attacks on the country, lead Yen to become more desperate for a fulfilling job. Fiore Kingdom's Destruction When Juria KnightWalker discovered the treason of Fiore Kingdom for supporting the rebel KnightWalker Funeral Parlor, Juria contacted Akrak to prepare the Hlokaust Cannon to be used against Fiore Kingdom; which would be the first test of Akrak's weapon. Akrak was later contacted by Eckidina KnightWalker, who was just 5 years old girl at that time and offered her the Arc Cruiser ship, the spaceship created by Akrak that had at least 4 Holokaust Cannons installed on its frontal parts and had enough power to destroy a whole city. Days later, when KnightWalker Family invaded Fiore Kingdom, Eckidina used the cannons against Fiore Kingdom and destroyed the capital in an explosion more destructive than the TSAR bomb of USSR during Cold War. When Akrak received the results of her weapon against Fiore Kingdom, she was pleased and prideful of herself and vowed to continue her research to develop more weapons like or more powerful than the Holokaust Cannon; completely ignoring the fact that her weapon caused the death of 7,000,000 people. Cold War II During this dark period where the KnightWalker Family shutdown itself, it's unknown how Akrak continued her research for the lake of information coming from Europe. This era was known as the Dark Europa for the lack of information coming from inside of the continent. However, it's implied that Akrak worked with Yen Kellan during this time until he discovered her true plans and left her side, escaping to Pernambuco in Brazil with his wife, Carla Kellan. "Visiting" Haruko One day, Akrak secretly went to United States and found Haruko Couteau's address in the country. Akrak had her men from Wolf Assassin Brigade (a squad of elite soldiers from KnightWalker Family) invading the house while she encountered with her sister who was having a peaceful life with Iruka Couteau and the baby Katarina Couteau, who was an infant at that time. Akrak requested to Haruko to come with her to KnightWalker Family to put an end to the tyranny and fascist state of United States, considering it a corrupt government that thinks themselves to be the kings of the world. Naturally, Haruko refused but Akrak took her eyes to Katarina and held her in arms while indirectly threatening to kill her in front of Haruko but she soon changed her mind and said she would give time to Haruko to think about it as she let Katarina on the sofa as the house burned. Haruko quickly escaped from the house as Akrak and her men disappeared, returning to Europe to continue their research. This event caused Haruko and Iruka to go to Japan, Tenguu City, to hide from Akrak and her faction of megalomaniacs. Attempt Homicide on Eugen 10 months later, when Akrak decided to visit Haruko to hear her answer again in United States, she was informed that Haruko and her husband, Iruka Couteau, left the country. Using her network of information of the underworld of the crime, Akrak discovered that Haruko had a new daughter, who was none other than Eugen Katsuragi, the younger sister of Katarina Couteau. Enraged, Akrak found Haruko in a illegal village on India after hiring spies all over the globe to sell out her location. Akrak knew Haruko would never join her cause and decided to kill her once for all and kill Iruka, Katarina and the newborn Eugen as well. Arriving in the village, Akrak and her men from Wolf Assassin Brigade found Akrak giving the baby Eugen to a Korean couple who turned out to be Hiku Katsuragi and Judith Katsuragi, the adoptive parents of Eugen. When Akrak asked the reason why she was giving her newborn baby to a Korean couple, Haruko answered that she is poor and has no condition to rise two children so she is giving Eugen to a new family to ensure her a new and grand future. When Akrak lost her cool when Haruko denied her request again, Akrak and her men started to shoot at Haruko and Iruka as Judith and Hiku escaped. Much to Akrak's surprise, the whole village were traffickers and mercenaries who held a grudge for the KnightWalker Family, and that resulted in an immense gunfire between the Wolf Assassin Brigade and the local traffickers, as a result, Akrak had to retreat and was forced to leave Haruko and Iruka live. Killing Lucas' family Haruko and Iruka were not the only ones to escape from USA to vanish from Akrak's sight, Yen Kellan and his wife, Carla Kellan, escaped to Brazil, Pernambuco. Once Akrak discovered that Yen and Carla were no longer in USA and KnightWalker Family, Akrak once again hired many spies across the globe to locate Yen and his wife. Months later, Akrak received the news that Carla Kellan was seen leaving from a supermarket in Recife. Akrak later went to Recife and arrived in the country showing her disgust for the Brazilian people after witnessing the poverty in the town. At the same day, Akrak and her forces used the KnightWalker influence to bribe the corrupt government to allow their men to investigate their town without the knowledge of the Supreme Congress. During these days, Yen and Carla hide themselves in their farm after they noticed the presence of Akrak. The brutality inflicted by the Wolf Assassin Brigade were so extreme that the police and military of the state had to act by their own to stop the KnightWalker forces from loot house of poor class people. One day, Akrak finally found the location of Yen's farm and went to his house on the desert where she found him and tried to convince him to return with her but he refused all her requests. During this time, Carla helped the young Lucas Kellan, their son, to escape from the farm as Carla distracted the enemies forces by shooting them one by one, but still, she was killed on the process after shooting Akrak's shoulder. Later, the mad scientist had her last men alive to burn down the farm as she took Yen Kellan back to Paris, where he would be forced to work for her to build the Hand of Apocalypse station for decades. Cold War III and Liberty City's war When Eckidina KnightWalker invaded Fiore Kingdom with her armada to shut down the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor's operations in the country, Akrak was informed about the incident. The KnightWalker Officer informed that her most new weapon, the Hlokoust Cannon, worked with success and managed to destroy the whole capital of Fiore Kingdom in one shot. In attempts to weaponize Yen's research, a research facility on Indonesia had exploded, leading to a massive loss of life and a mass exodus on the state. Akrak worked to ensure it was interpreted as an attack. Following this, Akrak again met with Eckidina KnightWalker, in the face of disapproval, Akrak suggested having her rank be raised in order to give the impression that the project is going much smoother than it truly was. Akrak suggested being promoted to Admiral, but he was simply promoted to the lower rank of full Lieutenant of KnightWalker Industries. Akrak met with the Yen following a discussion but Jeremy Blaire butted in and believed that Akrak was responsible for the incident on Indonesia. Akrak suggested to Jeremy that he may need to take a break from parenting and go back to exploring as he used to do. With Jeremy out of the equation, Akrak called Yen to meet with her in private. Here, Yen mentioned doubts Jeremy had, as well as her own. Yen was shown the world of Indonesia, and Akrak claimed that it was an attack by those who wish to bring instability through sowing chaos into the KnightWalker Family. Yen was upset to see his work being attacked by those who solely wanted to ruin the lives of others but of course, he was manipulated by Akrak into believing someone was trying to interfere in the project as he needed the project to be working to find his family again. Akrak had maneuvered Yento her side, and Ye agreed to work more intensely but under complete secrecy from anyone, including Eckidina KnightWalker.. Alter Gleen'' During the dark era of World War III, Akrak's research advanced with extreme progress as now she had total control over her own unit KnightWalker Industries, being allowed to conduct human experiments in humans such as removing their skin to create zombies and attempting create a virus that will revive dead people as lifeless bodies; Ghouls or zombies, in other words. When the evil mad scientist B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 was revived by the Fallen's Essence, Akrak joined the Manufacturing Progressive Sciences by her own free will while other scientists were forced to join their ranks to live. Akrak was later recognized by CM as a potential ally thanks to her "achievements" as a scientist for the lack of useless moral standards. Akrak was later put as the director of her own research division in MPS and start to built her personal base in Amazonas, Brazil. Her base was built by robots of MPS and named it Morte Base. However, during the process, the killed native people of the region to keep her base in secret of the government and started ecological terrorism in the area by polluting the water with dead bodies of the natives. Meanwhile in Detroit, USA, an Ultimate Detective known as Alter Gleen received the strange news about a terrorist base in Amazonas from natives of Manaus, the capital of Amazonas and was sent to investigate. Akrak, knowing one day this could happen, hired thousands of natives of the region to attract her prey to her base while disguised as a "guide". Alter Gleen arrived in Akrak's base with the help of a small kid known as Josef, a native of the region who was hired by Akrak without the knowledge of Alter. After they succeeded in entering in Morte's base via underground tunnels, Josef betrayed Alter Gleen after he showed MPS' full nuclear arsenal on the base by selling him to Androxus, who was a mercenary from Zero Numbers choose by CM to serve Akrak in her quest. Later, Akrak receives Alter Gleen in her laboratory after he witnessed Akrak's most new underground laboratories of inhuman and cruel human experiments before sending him to a cell to be tortured. It's implied Alter Gleen died on the base as he never appeared again. Category:CIS Productions Category:Character Synopsis